Tell Me A Story
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Wendy can't sleep so Laxus tells her a story. Of course you know it doesn't go that easily... One shot


**A one shot I came up with after seeing how nervous Wendy was to meet Laxus. This takes place after chapter 252. If you haven't read that far then what are you doing here? Go back and read it! You won't regret it. Anyway enjoy :P**

The sun had just set and Wendy was exhausted. She and Charle had spent the whole day on a job, which turned out to be helping a woman catch her beloved kitten. As soon as they stepped inside the pair were greeted with noise of all kinds. There were several members at the bar. Wendy spotted Lucy chatting with Erza at a table. Gray and Natus were going at it again while Juvia cheered Gray on. Elfman was engaged in an arm wrestling contest. Happy was sharing a fish with Panther Lily while Cana and Gildartz were simply enjoying sitting next to each other at another table. She could hear Gajeel yelling at someone. Wendy saw Laxus watching too, arms crossed, with a somber look on his face despite Evergreen trying to prod him to speak. It only reinforced that he was the new guild master, not Markarov. Wendy shook her head to clear away the memory. When she first met him he merely mumbled a hello before picking on Lisanna again. Sighing she went up to the bar. Charle followed right behind her.

"I still can not get used to the noise" She complained. Wendy smiled. No matter how much she complained Wendy knew her friend wouldn't want to be anywhere else. When they reached the bar she cleared her throat.

"Ummm…Mirajane?"

"Wendy! Did you catch the kitten?" The barmaid asked sweetly.

"Yes but it left me really tired and I was wondering is there a place I could take a nap?"

"Of course. Follow me. Lisanna watch the bar please" With that she led Wendy and Charle to a small room in the back. Inside were a small bed, nightstand and lamp, dresser and chair. "You can sleep here. I'll fix you something to eat when you get up"

"Thank you so much" She said. Mirajane smiled then walked out, closing the door slightly as she went. Wendy took off her shoes and climbed in. Once she was situated Charle patted her head.

"I want to go see how Happy is" A blush tinged her cheeks "Sleep well" Then she too left. Wendy lay on her back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. She turned on one side. Then the next. It didn't matter. She couldn't sleep. She turned the light back on and sat against the headboard.

"I'm so tired" She yawned.

"So that's why Mirajane put you back here" Laxus said. Wendy was nervous, she was scared he'd kick her out. It didn't make sense probably but she felt like that anyway.

"Yes. I-I went on a job today"

"I know" Laxus answered leaning against the doorway "I saw you asking Lucy about which one you should do"

"Oh" She wrung her hands together as she stared at her blanket. Of course he would've seen that. He was the master now.

"So why aren't you sleep?"

"I just can't"

"Probably because of all those idiots out there" He looked out the door and shouted something about keeping the noise down. As he turned to go Wendy spoke up

"Pleasetellmeastory!"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath.

"Please tell me a story. It'll help me sleep" Wendy glanced up to see him walk over. He gestured for her to scoot over on the bed, which she did. After he was sitting next to her he took his headphones off.

"A story huh? I'm no good at those but I think I can try" Wendy pulled the blanket up.

"_Once upon a time there was this kid named Laxus." _She giggled at the fact he didn't have enough imagination to come up with a name. _"Laxus was the toughest kid in his town. He defended the weak and all that good stuff. Anyway one day he was kicking some guy's butt for picking on someone else when-"_

"Natsu appeared to take him on!" The pink haired boy announced from the doorway.

"Aye" Happy agreed. Charle was right behind them. She rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed.

"I'm telling her a story Natsu. Go away" Laxus practically growled.

"Well if you're not gonna fight me, put me in the story"

"Fine. Now where was I?" He scratched his head _"Oh yeah. Laxus was beating the crap out of some guy when the famed thief Natsu appeared"_

"Why a thief? Can't I be like a cook? I love food" Natsu grumbled then took a seat in the empty chair. Wendy smiled.

"FINE! You're a cooking thief!"

"Thank you"

"_Anyway Natsu wanted to fight Laxus because he was beating up his guy so they started fighting and naturally Laxus won"_

"Hey!"

"_He went on with his work happy and carefree until he heard the evil king-"_

"Natsu, Lisanna wanted you to try her new cake" Gray said walking in shirtless with Juvia right behind him. It amazed Wendy to now end that he could be so clueless.

"_The evil king Gray and his queen Juvia had done something terrible"_

"Huh? What?" Gray looked confused but Juvia only clutched her heart.

"I am his queen? I can die happy" She fainted right there.

"SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH!" Laxus ordered. Gray frowned and dragged Juvia over to the other side of the room so he could prop her up against the wall.

"_The king and queen kidnapped the mayor's daughter who was really pretty and-"_

"So this is where you guys went" Lucy said walking in.

"_She had big tits. Her name was Lucy"_

"What the hell Laxus?"

"It's only a story Lucy" Natsu said in his defense.

"YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING PERVERTED LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF A KID. IDIOT!" She wrapped her arms around her chest trying to hide it. Laxus shrugged.

"Its true though" Natsu and Gray nodded in agreement.

"PERVERTS!" Lucy screamed before running out.

"_Since Laxus' grandpa and the mayor were such good friends, Laxus agreed to go rescue her. He packed a bag, said his goodbyes and started off. It was a hard journey but eventually he made it to the royal city. He couldn't just run up and rescue Lucy though. He needed help so he recruited some friends-"_

"Awwww its story time" Evergreen cooed with Bixslow and Freed following her in.

"I didn't know Laxus knew how to tell stories" Bixlow grinned.

"Is Natsu in there?" Lisanna popped her head in "I wanted you to taste my cake"

"Not now. This story is really good" Natsu crossed his arms.

"I want to hear" Erza came in next with Gajeel who simply wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Mirajane brought drinks for everyone while Elfman brought snacks. Cana managed to get in while Gildartz preferred standing outside. A few more trickled in and soon they all began arguing. Laxus was getting visibly more irritated by the second.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Everyone turned to Gajeel who shrugged " I wanna hear the story"

"Thanks…I think" Laxus cleared his throat to continue, _"Ummm where was I? Oh the city. So Laxus went to the city to recruit people to help him. Freed helped him get the mercenaries. Natsu had followed him the entire time like a stalker and offered the thieves guild. Erza offered the kings own guards since none of them liked him. Using his new allies Laxus went up to fight the king and queen. It was a fierce battle. King Gray was able to summon ice demons while Queen Juvia summoned water demons. The entire time Lucy just kept crying and crying. Laxus finally had to tell her to shut the f-I mean to be quiet"_

"I do not cry like that!" Lucy yelled from somewhere.

"_They battled all day. Finally just as night came Laxus dealt a fatal blow to the king. Seeing him dead the queen offed herself because she was always suicidal anyway"_

"I thought this was a kids story" Jet whispered to Droy

"_In the end Laxus took the crybaby Lucy home and threw a huge party for all his friends. The end"_

"That was a sucky ending. There should've been more fighting" Natsu complained.

"I liked it" Erza said.

"It was a man's story" Elfman added

"Shhhhh. Wendy's sleep" Charle whispered. Wendy had fallen asleep against Laxus. The room started to clear out. Everyone tried their best to keep quiet so not to wake her. Evergreen kissed her on the forehead. Natsu did something very un-Natsu like and took off his scarf. He wrapped it around her. "To keep her warm since it's so cold in here" He explained. Lucy even snuck back in to pull the blankets tighter around her. Soon only Laxus on the bed and Gildartz remained.

"Hey old man, you think Grandpa will be proud of me?" He asked. Gildartz smiled.

"He already was. We all are. You'll make a great master of the guild Laxus and no matter what we're behind you 100%"

"I was so worried. Wendy represents the next generation. I want to at least become half the man Grandpa was. For her. For all of the ones that may come and for everyone already here"

"You'll do fine. Now stop worrying. I wasn't aware you wore a skirt" He grinned. Laxus glared at him as he watched him walk away. He knew Gildartz was right. There was nothing to worry about. They were all like a family. That would not change.

"Night Wendy" He said quietly, closing his eyes. "Night Grandpa". Wendy smiled and snuggled closer.


End file.
